


Web of Passion

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Genji and Widowmaker find themselves in a sensual situation at their college after an incidental encounter as a result of a prank pulled by Genji's friends. The locker room and its shower were about to get a whole lot steamier.A story crafted using content from an RP, posted with permission of the other participant who has wished to remain anonymous.





	1. First Contact

It was hot. 

Not warm and humid hot, but horrendously hot like the outback of Australia. Amélie noticed how no one was in the same locker room and that the whole school was practically empty, so she allowed herself to dash into the nearest shower, pushing the shower knobs to cold, and watch as the water fell onto the cobble stone tiles below..   
  
Amélie unbuttons her blouse and then her bra, then strips down to her underwear, as she lowers her panties with her leggings. She folded them neatly as she threw the curtain of the shower open, making sure the locker room was locked. Then she stepped into the coldness, shuddering as she smiled into it regardless of the sensation.    
  
Amélie slicked her hair back, then hovered her hand on her chest. She looks down, taking a moment to check herself over after the exercise that she had done. She had the right to do so, she worked hard to achieve this body after all. It was not as if anyone would get such a view of course. It was quite nice that she happened to be alone that evening. Otherwise, she might have had to bear through the dreadful heat to get home before showering.

A gentle laugh rang within the shower room, one that was directed at herself. She had achieved a good looking body, if she did say so herself. Her skin was silky smooth and the curves of her body felt wonderful to glide over, even to herself. Such was the reward for working hard she supposed. If she was going to be hated by other girls for having such a body, she may as well enjoy it herself.

Her body tensed up when she ran her hand over her breast, her nipples protruded at the touch of the frigid water droplets that fell down from the shower head. It was a pleasant feeling, one that she gladly enjoyed by herself. She couldn’t help but wonder how it would have felt to have someone else do it to her though. Even if just once.

Especially a certain young green-haired Japanese boy ...


	2. Temptation

Genji let out of a soft sigh as he entered the locker room, walking toward the male locker room. His friends followed behind him, chatting and enjoying themselves after the long practice. They had stayed late to finish up a spar and help clean up the equipment that they had used during the day, hence everyone was long gone by the time that they arrived. As they went toward the male side, however, they all heard the very distinct sound of a shower coming from the female side.  
  
This, of course, got their intrigue, since there should not be anyone who was still on the premise. They looked at each other before, shrugging and heading toward it. They nodded to each other and entered the locker room, glancing around to see no one inside the room itself. Genji found himself prodded and pushed toward the door, obviously telling him to go check and turn off the shower if there was no one there.

Another sigh came from his lips as he walked in and letting his eyes adjust to the new lighting inside the room before approaching the closed shower curtain. He could hear the sound of laughter through the door as his friends locked him in, barring the door from the other side with the intention of keeping him in there. They probably did not know whether there was anyone there, probably assuming not and that he was simply locked in. In all honesty, it was a good prank and he shook his head in disbelief at being caught.

At the very least, he supposed that he might as well turn off the shower or maybe even take one before trying to open the door. He could not see anything through the curtain either. As such, he began to walk toward the curtain as he resigned himself to the fate of being locked inside. When he pulled the curtain aside, his eyes widened as it settled on the flawless curve of a certain female’s well-defined body.   
  
Genji gulped gently, hesitant to act but finally leaning forward with a smirk on his lips. “Fancy meeting you here, Amélie. For taking a cold shower, you are looking rather steamy in here aren’t you.”

Amélie jumped slightly at the opening of the shower curtain. After settling on who it was, her eyes narrowed as she snatched the curtain shower from him and moved it to a position that would hide most of her body. It still left much of her exposed, mainly her elegant legs and uncovered arm and shoulder, but most of her body was protected from his eyes at the very least.

"Genji, where is your decency!” she snapped, brows furrowed as she used her right arm to shoo him away as if he were just a dog.  
  
Instead of continuing to yell at him, however, she simply made an exasperated sigh toward him, letting the curtain fall once again to block his vision as it was before.

"Now that you're here at least you can get me a towel or something ... Be useful." Amélie trailed off, her whole body cocooned by the cold water once more. She did not know why he was here, she thought that she had made sure to lock the door. Or perhaps … she never did after all. It was rather hot and she was rather eager to get into the shower.  
  
Amélie wondered why she didn’t just tell him to leave right away. She assumed that he was stuck in here, otherwise, he wouldn’t have simply walked in so arrogantly. Why was it him of all people?

Well, she supposed that it was better that he had come in here and not someone else …

She slid her hand over her bosom, then to her outer thigh, as she opens her eyes, and noticing there wasn’t any soap in the stall. Another mistake in her rush to enjoy the cold shower.  
  
Amélie sighed, opening the curtains again despite knowing that Genji was on the other side. He had already seen her, so what was the use in hiding. She makes her way down the vending machine located in the main area of the locker room and she bent down to pick up her wallet, getting some soap and shampoo from the vending machines and then turning towards Genji and the running shower.

She could almost physically feel his gaze on her, especially when she had bent down to pick up her wallet. She felt his gaze running up and down the length of her body, both when she had passed him and now from behind her.

What she did not see was the smile on Genji’s lips turning into a more thoughtful and confident one rather than just a smirk as he admired her smooth bare back and plump ass. With every step she took toward the vending machine, his eyes followed the length of her legs, thoroughly enjoying the way her skin was coated with small beads of water that covered her body. There was something about the way she walked and held herself around him at that moment that made his desires go wild as his eyes made its way up the curve of her back and up to her exposed neck.

Despite all the staring and the embarrassment she should have felt at having him gawk at her in such a way, Amélie couldn’t help but find herself enjoying that fact. The fact that he was giving all his attention to her and her alone, for her body no less.

"Move out of the way." She faces him with a stern expression on her face, "Or I'll make you fit in one of these lockers."

Genji couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment. Was she challenging him? With that, he moved toward her, his shirt already been off when he had removed it during the walk toward his locker room earlier. As such, his bare chest pressed against the arm that she used to cover her chest as he cornered her against a wall. His eyes glinted with confident and purpose as he purred lowly with his face inches from hers.   
  
“Is that so? You seem like you desire some company for your shower since you saw me. Am I wrong?” His left arm was propping him up against the wall and blocking the way to the shower for the moment. His right hand, however, was on her side, brushing lightly against the surface of her wet skin. It went down her side before coming to rest on her lower back, where he used as leverage to pull the two of them just _that_ much closer to each other.

Amélie laughed at his comment as she dropped the soap and shampoo on the ground. She then looked up at him, her stare holding an edge that was just as challenging as his, "Pick it up." Amélie points at her belongings without her gaze ever leaving his.   
  
Many things were running through her mind, like...   
  
Why was she challenging him?   
  
Has the heat taken a hold of her mind?   
  
Was she finally admitting that he's actually not a bad sight?   
  
Why is she still looking at him?   
  
She crosses her arms again and she soon starts to feel the sweat returning, signaling that she had stayed too long out of the cold water so the intensity of her gaze had softened, but her voice was still stern, _"Hurry up."_

Genji blinked and made a mock bow. "As you wish."

With that, he knelt down and picked up the bar of soap and ignored the shampoo that was also there. As he stood back up however, he placed the bar against her leg, running it up the length of her shapely leg and over her inner thigh. Before it reached the area in between her legs, however, he slid it around to her back, snaking it over the curve of her ass and gently up the length of her spine before pulling his arm back to present the bar in front of her.  
  
"You were looking for this?" Before she could answer though, he quickly leaned forward and pressed her back against the wall, his lips finding hers naturally as he trapped his hand and the bar of soap between his chest and the area right above where her arms had been crossed.


	3. Hostage of Passion

_ Fuck _ . 

Amélie closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again. She slides her hand out of the two of them and bites his lip a little rougher than intended, but it was also to catch his attention.   
  
"What do you think you're doing," Amélie hissed as she managed to pull away from him, but still trapped by his body. The only way for her to talk was to lean towards his shoulder. She presses her hand on his chest, then looking at the shower, as more sweat spilled from her body. She wasn’t sure whether it was because of the heat of the weather or some other source at this point. All she knew was that she wanted to return to the coolness of it once more. 

"I need to go shower ... Genji ..." At this point, she practically whined his name in a final attempt for him to get him to relent. She had no idea whether it would work on him, but it didn’t hurt to try.

Genji let out a sigh and nodded, leaning back to give her space. He gestured with a sweeping motion using his left hand, handing her the soap and even picking up the shampoo as he stepped back for her to allow her to return to the shower. It was getting rather hot, for a variety of different reason. He would not want to keep her there for long. Even if it felt amazing to be so close to her. 

"Very well."

She dropped her guard for a moment, then nodded, walking faster than usual towards the shower. For some reason, she thought she felt almost … disappointed that he had let her go so easily. She did not know what exactly she was imagining or what she desired from him, but the absence of his body from hers made her feel terribly lonely.

Once Amélie makes it she engulfs herself into the water again for a few moments, she sighed softly to herself, looking down, and then opening her mouth, hoping to not be too loud. 

"You can ... join me if you want ..." she said, her volume lessening with each word she spoke.

What did she just do? And why was her heart racing so much?

"You don't need to tell me twice."   
  
The stealthy young man in green hair had walked over to her after letting her enter the shower a few moments before him, now suddenly pressing his warm chest against her quickly cooling back. He had left her space, of course, even he had the decency to allow her to tell him to go away definitively. However, she never did and that simply encouraged him to get even closer to her. How could he not, when she bared her luscious body for him to enjoy.

Her exposed neck suddenly found a rough pair of lips pressed against it, the angle of his head forcing her to tilt her own and expose more of it to him. His hands wrapped around her, sliding up fully against her petite stomach before coming to rest on her ample breasts. He broke from his kiss, smiling to himself as he whispered sensually into her ears, "For being so resistant to my approach, your body sure is responding quite a bit to me isn't it?"   
  
His hands squeezed her breasts gently at first, before beginning to fondle her breasts. He purposefully ignored her nipples, knowing fully well how much she probably want him to touch them. She would not get the satisfaction yet, not after how much she resisted him. It was hard to resist touching them when they were so perky and practically begging for his attention. But he wanted to pay her back for all the resistance she put up to him. He figured that the result will be well worth the wait.

Amélie pulled her head back and hit his shoulder as she felt his lips on her neck. "Shut up ..." She said unfazed but finds herself shutting her eyes as she felt his callused hands on her breast. She arched her back a little, biting her lip, and groaned.

"Fuck you.." She manages to breathe out as he continued feeling her up, her body not showing a single sign of resistance to his hands and even showings signs of wanting to encourage him to continue on with small movements of her ass against his leg and the arching of her back.

Genji chuckled, "Don't be impatient, I'll get to that soon enough." His fingers circled her nipples, slowly teasing her breasts. He could feel the water trickling down her skin sensually as if working with him to thoroughly play with her body until she begged for more.   
  
Soon enough, he could not stop himself anymore. He spun her around, moving her away from the shower as he pressed her against the wall once more. He kissed her and wrapped his tongue around hers, his right hand coming down the side of her body and sliding against her inner thigh, coming up to rub against the slit of her moist entrance.   
  
"So tell me, what do you want me to do, my dear Amélie?"

"You misinterpreted ..." The words were coated in sarcasm though they held no edge as Amélie couldn’t do anything but groan and respond positively to his actions toward her.    
  
This was the first in a long time and his sudden roughness turned her on - just a little, she admitted to herself - and the way he held her made her core pulse. Amélie bit her bottom lip, unsure of what she should do. When he slipped his hand down, she opened her mouth expecting her words to come out, but his tongue found his way to hers, causing her to shut her eyes.    
  
Amélie lifted her left leg, the bed of her foot resting on the wall just as her back was. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, careful not to scratch him. Not yet at the very least.   
  
"What do I... want?" she eventually pulls away from the kiss, and looks at him, lids half open, as she smiled mischievously.   
  
Amélie was not sure what she wanted. She loved the feeling, the attention he gave her, and this was certainly the first time they've done this, but this felt like the 3rd or 10th time ... point being that they seemed far too comfortable with each other. Not that she was complaining of course. She wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.   
  
"I-I'll.. follow your lead.." She mumbles, suddenly shy, averting her eyes away from his own darker orbs as she surrendered the control of the situation to him. God, she wanted him to take her already, to continue pleasing her body like he had been doing all this time. She was embarrassed to admit it,  _ but she desperately wanted him. _

The way that she lifted her leg up for Genji only went to arouse him even further. For their first time, she sure was being quite provocative. That being said, anything she did could be considered sensual when she was completely naked with a luscious body like that. The fact that the usually confident and assertive Amélie was suddenly acting shy and averting her eyes from his definitely encouraged him to push her even further.   
  
“I see. Even the exotic Amélie does not know what she wants when it comes to her own body? I suppose I’ll have to take responsibility and show you then.” With that, he grabbed her breast roughly with his left hand, squeezing it against his palm. He pinched her taut nipple between the edges of his index and middle finger, rubbing them against each other and thoroughly stimulating her nipple all over. His right hand increased its pressure on her moist entrance, pushing in only the very outer part of his finger. It seemed like she was enjoying the way he teased her body, after all, he was more than willing to keep on going.

The nerve he had to push her buttons truly did amuse Amélie.    
  
These taunts ... she mentally hissed, gripping his shoulder in response to his sentence. Fingers digging into his broad shoulders as she furrowed her eyebrows up at the young mani.    
  
"You're an asshole." Amélie snarled, then gaping her mouth to a suppressed moan due to the movements of his fingers on her now wet cunt.   
  
"Stop teasing me." She pleaded, her voice a decibel higher, before she moves her hand down his chest, touching the bumps and muscular parts of it on her way down to the hem of his shorts.   
  
Amélie placed the hem in between her index and thumb, sliding it around before she pulls his shorts down a little, to see the visible V-line. Then she looked up at him, as challenging, as she slid her hand down his shorts.  _ Now  _ what was he going to do?

Genji smirked, though happy that he had teased her enough to make her react so visibly and verbally. “As you wish, my dear.” 

His middle and ring fingers slid easily into her wet hole, pushing deep inside even as she reached into his shorts. It was beginning to feel confined anyways, considering how aroused she had gotten him. It clearly showed on his lower body, which was only hidden by briefs that barely held back his bulge and the PE shorts he wore. However, he’ll let her decide when and what she wanted to do with him. For now, he had her to focus on.   
  
His fingers parted in a small V, pushing against the soft folds of her pussy as he slid more of his fingers in. When he could go no further, he brought them together and curled them, stimulating her upper region as he began to thrust his hand in and out gently. He wanted to take it slowly, thoroughly exploring her most intimate part and see all the reactions she had to offer him.   
  
Another kiss found its way onto Amélie’s lips as Genji pressed against her, before moving his head down to do the same (though more roughly) with her neck. His hot breath trailed against the exposed skin on her neck, bringing droplets of water down its length sensually. He smiled before trailing his lips down her collarbone, continuing teasingly before finally clamping his lips around her neglected breast.

With her back now leaving the coldness of the wall because she'd arch from the euphoric pleasure that surged through her whole body when he did such, Amélie let out a loud moan, her hand leaving his shorts, as she places them on the back of his neck, wrapping herself around him, tangling her fingers in his hair.   
  
Amélie felt her legs wobble already, and he had just started. She let out a small moan each time he'd pump in and out, and let out a louder noise when he'd curl his fingers inside.   
  
She opens her right eye, and lets out a sigh of pleasure, then closed them again when he'd focus on her breasts. "Genji ..." Her mouth formed an 'o' as she squirmed at his touch, unable to think of anything other than how amazing he made her feel with such simple movements.

His stimulation began to move in more earnest now as he rolled his entire hand with his wrist, stirring her up with his fingers. He turned and bent his fingers, changing the angle of every thrust using the rotation of his wrist. He could feel her wrapped tight around him, exciting him more than he was letting on. After all, if she was doing that to his finger, what would she do when he inserted his cock inside her?   
  
His tongue flicked over her taut nipple, squeezing her other one between the fingers on his left hand. There was a low hum in his throat as he sucked, sending a gentle vibration through his lips unintentionally. His hands sped up, his thrusting rougher now as he concentrated his efforts on making her reach her orgasm.   
  
His fingers slammed against her G-spot at the top of her inner walls, pressing and rubbing the area almost violently. He used the lower joint of his fingers to press against her clit, rubbing it in the same manner with each thrust he made with his fingers. He did not pull it out too far anymore, simply moving around 2 centimeters to give him enough room to slam into her weak points over and over again.   
  
“Cum for me, my dear Amélie~” He planted a kiss on her lips as he finished, his hands unrelenting as it pushed her toward her inevitable orgasm.

Amélie whimpered as he went faster. Her core heating up, and every thrust, made her cry out. Her walls clenched around his fingers, pulling him in hungrily as if wanting even more than what he was already giving her despite not knowing whether she could handle it all.   
  
Amélie felt saliva drip down her jaw as she kept her mouth open for too long as she gasped for air. The way Genji danced his tongue on her skin made her shiver. She stuttered something not even she was able to make sense out of, though neither of them seemed to pay it any heed   
  
She was helpless and she didn't know what to exactly do but stand there and take his onslaught. She wanted it to end but at the same time, she wanted to bask in that pleasure forever. When Genji's fingers manage to hit Amélie's G-spot, that's where she started screaming her moans out. She whined, choked out a sob as she felt his fingers increase its speed, and she felt weird that she couldn't do anything about it.   
  
Soon she felt her pending orgasm surface, though there was nothing she could do about it. She could only moan and melt into his arms with every movement he made with his expert fingers.   
  
Eventually, she does do such, her defenses breaking and squirting out a powerful stream after having held back from his stimulation for so long. Amélie let out a loud gasp as she came all over Genji's hands, and managed to whisper his name almost in an almost inaudible manner. She'd not felt such pleasure wash through her like this for such a long time, and for him to make her cum that much using only his hand, made her feel embarrassed and extremely vulnerable.   
  
Amélie couldn't feel her legs, and as soon as she tried to stand she limped onto Genji's body, clutching his shoulder in an attempt to not fall on the floor. She said nothing as she tried to catch up with her breathing, feeling her juices in between her legs with his fingers still inside.


	4. Reversal of Roles

Genji smiled, satisfied with the reaction that he had gotten from both her body and her voice. She was so vulnerable and open to him, giving him so many options to choose between. Alas, he kissed her gently, letting her down to her knees gently.   
  
“As much as I would like to fuck you sore right now, I suppose I should give you a short break before doing that. I wouldn’t want to break you so soon after all. Besides, you should get acquainted with my body too.” With that, he pulled his shorts off completely, dropping it to the ground at his feet. He left his briefs on, with the bulge inside it clearly visible. She had touched it a bit before of course, but if she wanted more then she would have to take matters into her own hand (pardon the pun).   
  
“Think of it like this. If you don’t like the fact that I made your body succumb to my touch so easily, then why don’t you assert your dominance then?”

Amélie took the time to regain her strength. Her whole body felt tense and unable to move after the session so she'd think about staying on her knees for a while there. This hasn't happened in a long time, as said before and things flew in her head, making her overthink the past situation. As she looked down on the ground, at his feet, she couldn't make out his voice and what he was saying.  Amélie had gotten snippets of what he talked about and as he dropped his trousers she'd already come to the conclusion that he wanted service as well, and she'd oblige.   
  
Amélie looked up at him, her eyes shutting as water splashed onto her face, and she rose from sitting on her heel. She was still on her knees, yes, but she was facing him, particularly his bulge.  Amélie licked her lips, nodding, as she thumbed his inner leg, then placing her index and thumb on the waistband of his boxers. Both hands started at his pelvis and slowly dragged his boxers down, his delicious cock springing out.  Amélie bit her bottom lip, moving her right arm from his thigh to grasp his thick length in her hand.

Genji watched as Amélie worked on him, her fingers brushing over his skin.  The way she touched him made him shiver a bit, his mouth opening as he let out a hot breath accompanied by a soft whisper of “Oh fuck.”

She'd build a small amount of saliva before she opened her mouth again and placing her mouth on the tip of his member.  Amélie was careful not to graze him with her teeth as she flicked her tongue up and down lazily. The last time she'd done this was a while ago and she felt inexperienced about it. She wanted Genji to have a good time, as she did when he finger fucked her to her orgasm.  
  
Amélie closed her eyes, humming to send vibrations through his cock, and then pulling away. She looked at him, purposefully as she took long licks, all the way from the base to the tip. Amélie felt herself blush, never ever being so arrogant over something like this. Even though she was seen as an aggressive woman who took what she wanted,  Amélie was such a bitch in anything sexual.

Meanwhile, Genji let out an audible soft moan from between his lips. He resisted the urge to thrust his hips forward, bracing himself to stand still as she worked on his stiff cock. It felt so damn good and he didn’t want her to stop because he did something wrong, he wanted her to do with him as she wished.  
  
She pumped his cock a few times, feeling the whole shaft being coated in her own saliva, then placed her lips back onto his tip. Her hand stroking it brought a gentle cascade of pleasure through his body, one that quickly increased into an electrifying sensation as she took his entire length into the warmth of her mouth. She then slid him inside of her mouth, groaning quite loudly as she did such.   
  
Amélie stopped as far as she could go, which surprisingly all the way to his base. She moaned again, feeling his pubic hair on her nose, as she pulled away once more at an achingly slow pace.

“Where did you learn to do this …”

It wasn’t as if he actually wanted the answer to it. All he knew was that the way her mouth wrapped around his hard shaft felt amazing and that the things she did with her tongue made him want to lose control and just fuck her mindless right then and there. However, he exercised restraint, wanting to see more of what she could do.

As Amélie pulled back at a torturously slow pace, Genji let out a low groan as he catches on, though he was in no way complaining about it when it all felt so good. At this rate, he would not last very long in face of her technique after all. He’ll be sure to return the favor soon enough though.

Amélie lurched her head forward once more and wrapped her hand around his thigh to steady herself as she makes attempts to move her tongue to stimulate him even more. Amélie smiled mentally as she continued moving her head. She felt her chest heating up again as her clit started to throb. She closed her eyes and eventually removed her right hand from his thigh and slowly made its way down to her clit.   
  
She shifted her left and right foot for more stability, her left hand on his cock as she continued pumping him and using her mouth to its full extent. Amélie pinched her aching clit then, letting out a loud moan as she slowly rubbed herself and pleasured Genji at the same time.   
  
"Mmm," she made a pop noise as her mouth left his dick, but replaced its presence with her hand. Though she was sure that he would _much_ prefer her warm mouth, she had something to say to him.   
  
"Do you ... know... how _hot_ you are?.." She starts catching her breath.   
  
She suddenly felt so aroused and it started to bother her to no end. Her whole body seemed to have skyrocketed temperature-wise and she stood up, her face glazed with lust. Quickly, she raised her hand and hovered it above his chest, then she pressed it, pushing him roughly out of the shower, with her on his trail.

When she stopped stimulating him, he was a bit surprised. However, that confused surprise was quickly replaced with a rather pleasant one as she pushed him out of the shower, ending up with them against the locker nearby. At this point, the metal felt cold to his heated body as he let out a soft gasp at her sudden aggression, though thoroughly enjoying the light that she had in her eyes. God, she was so damn sexy when she did that. As if she wasn’t hot enough already.

Amélie aggressively backed him up into a locker wall. She placed her lips on his forcibly as her hand made its way onto his green hair. There she tugged on his hair hard and pulled him down with her. At this time they're both on their knees as she practically controlled him, with Genji not even showing a single sign of even _thinking_ about resisting her advances.

"You're driving me crazy, Genji" Amélie hissed out once again before moving her legs onto his lap, then grabbing his arms and pinning him down on the floor, sitting on his stomach as she attacked his jawline with kisses.

Genji surrendered himself to her as Amélie got him to the ground, straddling him as she kissed him repeatedly and allowing his wrists to be pinned down by her. Each of the words that came from her lips, laced with a heated French accent, made him more aroused than he thought was possible.

His desire and hunger for her body grew, especially considering how she had left his cock unattended and without even letting him have his first orgasm. While it was not very nice of her, there were others things he had in mind that took precedent to taking out the frustration on her.  
  
"My **god** , you are such a tease.." she mumbled separately between each kiss, moaning into his neck. By now, she wasn't sitting on his stomach. Instead, she was straddling him, her ass in the air as she arched her back, her breasts pressed against his chest.   
  
"I have fucked myself because of you, you know ... I think about the things you'd do to me ... the things you'd say to my ears ... I've always wanted you to make me cum with your hands and eat me out with that tongue of yours ... I've wanted you to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk. "   
  
She mumbled, the pleasure and pain aching inside of her as a reminder from the powerful orgasm he gave her using only his hands. And when she thought about how thick his cock was ...   
  
" _Genji_ " She whined, "You're making me so _fucking_ horny ..."

He would have never expected to hear such dirty words coming out of those full lips of hers, especially when she was talking about him. Her words made his heart skip more beats than he thought was survivable, but at the same time, his body felt charged with energy and a hunger that could not be sated so simply. To imagine that she had such fantasies … The exotic vixen by the name of Amélie playing with herself to the thought of him? That was more than enough to convince him to help make all her dreams become a very vivid reality.

Hearing her words, Genji rolled her over, unpinning himself from her grasp as he reversed their position. He smirked down at her as he let out a low growl in his throat as if he were a hungry breast pinning down his prey.

“Is that so. You won’t have to leave it up to your imagination for much longer then, my dear Amélie. With expressions and words like that, you’ll get all of it and more. Because you’re making me **_so_ ** damn hungry for you right now.”

The reversal switch drove her crazy. Amélie arched her back away from the floor as she spreads her legs for him to have easier access. She was already aroused, as proof of her already wetness around her tight cunt.

He kissed her eagerly on her lips, not staying long as he moved down to between her collarbones. He trailed his lips down the rest of the way, slowing down as he got to the area between her legs. He let out a hot breath once there, his lips now grazing against the tight slit of her pussy. He smiled up at her down the length of her body, gazing between her cleavage, before pressing his mouth roughly against it. His tongue wasted no time as it slid against the entrance as she had done with the tip of his cock, going along its edge and swaying side to side.

She entangled her hands in his hair as he moved to use his tongue on her. She **loved** the way it felt, and especially since she knew it was him being so subservient to her. She briefly wondered who taught him to use his tongue like that. At this rate, he could easily give a kiss that was enough to melt the mind of a girl who was supposed to be immune to French kisses.

"Oh, Genji- _Please~_ " She muttered in her native tongue as she felt her body surge in response to the pleasure once again flooding through her nerves by his touch.   
  
It was the first time they were finally doing this. This was her fantasy for all those years, and she reacted like she would, so submissive that even she could hardly believe that she was doing it. She felt so painfully vulnerable, but she enjoyed this so much, her stomach doing back flips as she laid there taking his tongue. She wouldn’t have wanted to change anything at that moment, so she simply allowed him to take control of her and play with her body as he wished.

Amélie gripped his hair tighter as she bucked her hips toward him, moaning rather loudly even as Genji smirked slightly before moving onward to his next phase. He shoved his tongue as far inside her as he could. He could feel her tight cunt pressed down on his tongue, her juices mixing with his saliva as he flicked it inside her. He couldn’t stimulate her G-spot unfortunately, so he made do instead by using his thumbs to spread her hole open for his access. With more of her wet inner walls exposed to his tongue, Genji flicked his tongue and pressed them against various parts, not neglecting her clit of course.

After all, she seemed rather fond of playing with it even while she was busy pleasuring him. It would be a shame to ignoring it when it seemed so sensitive and jutting out, desperately wanting to be stimulated.

His tongue flicked left and right as if creating a zigzag pattern down her pussy, curling and dragging itself up against its entire length roughly and cupping against her sensitive bud for a moment before he moved it down again, stimulating inside her.

Amélie felt dirty being on the ground but with his mouth fucking her so roughly, she had barely remembered what she felt dirty about. He was so rough with her and it drove her crazy to her edge, and she didn't want to admit it, but she'd feel like she would cum in mere seconds. She was already in such pleasure, and it didn't need to take any more than him and his skill to make her cum the second time. As frustrating as it was to admit, he made her felt good beyond what words could possibly describe.

As much as he would like to speak his mind about all the dirty thoughts he had about her, he was much too busy burying his tongue deep inside her. As such, he’ll have to make do with hearing her lewd moans and her oncoming orgasm. _That_ would definitely be quite nice considering how much her body had reacted with his tongue only outside her slit. Besides, there was something addicting about the taste of her juices. Addicting enough to encourage him to keep going on until she finished, and then perhaps even more.

" **Genji!** " she repeated, mewling as she came for the second time that day, this time in his mouth as her back arched with her moans slowly decreasing in volume only once she finished. Amélie pursed her lips, breathing through her nostrils as her chest rose up and down quickly, and letting go of his hair, her hand now on the ground as she rubs the sweat on her forehead away with her arm. Her body was still shaking slightly from the overwhelming pleasure that he gave her.


	5. Intimate Intercourse

Genji licked his lips clean of the mess that she had made of it. He smirked at her, watching her thoroughly pleased with his performance and her reactions. He would have never imagined a refined lady like her to break down at his touch and cum so much by his hands and tongue. The sight was arousing as hell, making him want to move on right away.  
  
As such, he blinked in a bit of a surprise when she began to walk away from him once she recovered as if heading to get dressed. He frowned for a moment and considered his options before chuckling to himself. He got up and walked toward her, lowering his hip down to her level as he grabbed her sides and leaned over her back. Amélie had thought this was finished and had gotten up, attempting to crawl over to her uniform and her towel.

“And where do you think you’re going, my dear Amélie? I’m not quite satisfied yet you know.” With that, he slid the tip of his cock against her tight wet slit. Genji rubbed it against her teasingly, gauging her reaction to this turn of event and giving her a chance to definitely say no should she really not want to do it. As much as he wanted her, he did have their relationship to consider after all. He was itching to shove it all the way inside her though.  
  
“You said you wanted to feel my cock buried deep inside and fucking you sore right? This is your chance~”

She tensed her body for a moment at the sudden contact before relaxing once more. Amélie shifted to her arm from her hand and groaned when she felt his tip tease her folds. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved this, and she wanted him to stop talking and just take her.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it if I continue to get up." She'd hope for him to not answer but to just plainly take her there. She shifted once more so that she was now on her back, her bare ass on the floor, but her back still angled at 45 degrees from the floor. She stared at Genji lovingly for a moment, before she averts her stare to somewhere else. Amélie felt hot all of the sudden, feelings his eyes staring right at her. She wasn't going to say anything about his comments. Just remaining quiet and see how he would take this message. She wouldn’t have minded if they simply stayed like that for a while thought. Even after all the intimacy they shared together, there was something about his gaze on her, so focused and unwavering, that made her feel so warm and special.

She wished that he would look at her in that way forever, and for no one else. And for that, she would gladly give her heart and body to make him happy.

Genji watched as she responded, though smiled slyly as he watched her do the exact opposite. Considering how tired she seemed, this might be a bit better for her. Besides, he would never turn down being able to look down at her bare body and watch the look on her face as he fucked her. Even if he didn’t get to take her from the back, this was a much nicer position for their first time anyways.  
  
He was a bit disarmed by the stare that she gave him, staying still as he simply met her gaze. His eyes soften a bit, the lust abating as he recognized the look in her eyes. Even though she was seductive as hell and made him want to ravage her, there was also this sweet side to her that he couldn’t help but love. It was this gentle and loving side that he came to care so much about after all.   
  
However, he doubted that she would want him to be gentle with her for too long. He should probably start gently though, it was their first time after all. Besides, she was still sensitive, though very wet. He would be looking forward to entering her.

“This is the position you want? I like your choice.” Genji leaned over her as he dropped his body down further to level himself with her. He propped himself up with one hand, using his other to place the tip of his cock against her tight hole pushing it in just a bit. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately, enjoying a moment of it before he began to slide it in further.  
  
He did not rush it but he did not waste time teasingly thrust it inside. His dick slid in gradually, filling more of her up until he could not push it any further as his pelvis touched against hers. The whole process had him let out soft gasps and small stifled moan as he felt her eagerly wrap around him, taking him in easily and so tenderly. It felt amazing inside her, almost to the point of making him cum right then and there. However, he wanted more. More of her moans, more of her body, and more of this pleasure that threatened to make him lose all his rationale.

Amélie locked her arm around his neck and shoulders as she felt him penetrate her. Amélie let out a long moan as she returned his kiss with the same amount of roughness and passion to the point of almost pushing his head away but retracted at the last moment. She laid her head back down on the ground as she bucked her hips toward Genji, her thoughts going in wild directions about the two of them before settling on a resolution. She had much to think about, but for now, none of it mattered.

All that mattered right then was the pleasure and passion that they shared at that moment.

“How is that? What should I do now that my cock is buried so deep inside you? Should I take you slowly or would you like me to just pound you senseless?”

"Genji ..." Her pleas were small and higher pitched, overly cute for the heat of the situation that they were in. It was a voice that Genji would not have been able to deny regardless of the circumstances, and at that moment he did not have any intention of doing anything else but exactly what she wanted anyways.  
  
"I-I don't know ... I'm going with what you-" She was cut off by her own moan as she felt him deep inside her, "I'm going with what you want ... babe." The last word was laced with a sense of sweetness and submission that Genji had never heard before. He did not know what to think of it, but then again, he wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind to make thoughts about many things. All he knew was that she wanted him to do as he pleased, anything to make her feel good.

Genji smirked and grabbed her breasts in his hands, squeezing them somewhat roughly. “I hope you don’t regret those words then.” He began to thrust, his cock sliding in and out of her at an increasing pace with each cycle. He made sure to pull it out to the tip, keeping his breathing tempered as the motion made his body drown in the pleasure that she stimulated. With every thrust, his cock and pelvis made a loud wet noise as it slammed deep inside her, stirring her up inside.  
  
“You’re so fucking damn Amélie. **Fuck** ,” Genji growled as he continued on. He squeezed her breasts together, massaging them with the palm of his hands and fondling them roughly. Their short sweet moment was over and now all he could think about is to have his way with her body as much as he desired. He did not know when he would get another chance but regardless, he wasn’t going to let this chance pass by so easily. Not when she was acting this damn naughty and ravishing in front of him.

Amélie let out a loud moan, her nails digging into his shoulder as she moved her face into the crook of his neck before letting out a series of softer moans. Amélie felt electricity and pleasure coursed through her body as he fucked her with such roughness, " _H-harder,_ " she managed to plea as she adjusted her leg up and spreads it further, hoping he'd hit her deeper.

Genji grinned and obliged, angling himself to allow for a full thrust as he continued onward. His own resistance began to ebb away with every thrust he made, the pleasure consuming his body and giving him pure bliss. The way she tightened around his cock made it so that every move he made sent waves of pleasure through his body, making him feel intensely heated. He was panting heavily as he got closer to his limit, though held out for now.  
  
“Fuck you make me feel so good.” His hands moved from her breasts after one last rough squeeze, grasping her side now. He pulled her body gently, not wanting to scrape her against the hard ground but simply increasing the force behind each thrust.

She was so surprised that he was good at this. No wonder that women flocked to him for his sex skills. Amélie had wanted to experience it first hand what other females felt and as it turned out, it was absolutely mind blowing. Almost literally so, as she couldn’t focus on anything but the rhythm of his cock ramming deep into her and sending another wave of pleasure through every inch of her body.  
  
Amélie looked back at him and kissed him again as she continued feeling him. For a moment, she found thinking of what to do next, about whether this would put a damper on their relationship. If he'd look at her like some conquest, like every other female he had been with in bed, then would he cast her aside just like the others too?   
  
However, those thoughts left her mind and became a topic she resigned to thinking about at another time. At that moment, it simply _felt_ right, that they were finally doing this together   
  
It felt right that he touched her in such a risque way. Amélie loved what he did to her, and she wanted more but didn't want to seem obsessive or whatever she felt. She didn’t want to do anything else but be in his arms and pressed against his shirtless toned body, For all those reasons, she did not have any regrets for the decisions she had made that day.   
  
Her pussy clenched around his thick shaft as she pursed her lips. She wanted to cum again already because of how aroused he had made her feel with a few simple words combined with overwhelmingly potent stimulation to every part of her body but she didn't want to do that. Not yet at least. She wanted to hold out until he did. If nothing else, she wanted to be able to cum along with him, to enjoy the bliss of their release together.

Genji’s cock throbbed with the desire to cum, almost unbearably. Even so, he did not relent in his thrusts. He pulled his cock out to the base of his tip before slamming it into her roughly, each time making a loud noise upon their contact along with the soft pleasured grunts from him.  
  
“Amélie, I can’t hold back much longer. You’re so damn tight and wet, you dirty girl.”

Amélie gripped his shoulder again, a little less rough this time as she unconsciously synchronized her moans with his. She moved each time he'd ram himself deeper inside of her and she felt a little carpet burn on her back and her tailbone. She shut her eye for a second before opening them again, her mouth forming a cute 'o' shape as she leaned back up to kiss him

Genji let out a gasp as he felt her tighten down on his cock, almost sending him over the edge all too soon. He held on though, allowing himself to drown in the sensation of her tight pussy flooding his cock with her juices. He kept thrusting, wanting to enjoy every last moment of it before he inevitably had to end it with his own. At this rate, he was going to become addicted to her body, almost unbearably so.  
  
He gazed down at her, his eyes filled with a passionate fire that wasn’t quite filled with lust but not quite filled with love either. It was a mixture of the pair as he gazed down at her body, covered sensually in beads of either sweat or the shower water that was still somehow there. He leaned over and met her kiss, quickly pulling back and letting go of her sides as he pushed himself to the finish.   
  
Amélie pulled away to say breathlessly, "Genji, I'm going to-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as he roughly slams back into her. She yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaned his name loudly one last time.

"Genji!" she moaned sensually as she orgasmed on his dick, feeling her cum dripping out of her even while his cock was filling her up so perfectly that none of it even felt like it was leaking out.

“ **Fuck** I’m going to cum…!” These words left his mouth only a few seconds before he pulled his cock completely out from her tight pussy, making him let out a gasp at the very last bit of stimulation before it was exposed to the air. His cum shot out in an explosive manner, finally allowed to be released after the long resistance that he had put up against it. His hand stroked his shaft, wanting to enjoy every last second of his orgasm and to empty his balls down to the very last drop as he came all over her.

His semen streaked a line down the center of her cleavage, starting from right below her collarbones and creating a trail that ended with a small condensed dot below her breasts. The next shots landed on her tits, sticking to them and slowly dripping down their curves. The remainder simply shot out weakly, dripping down onto her pelvis and flowing down over the smooth surface of her tight cunt.  
  
Genji panted and looked down at her body, now thoroughly marked by him. She looked beautiful, though not necessarily because of the fact that his cum was all over her. Well, that was quite sexy of course, but not exactly something he could say romantically.

He struggled to calm his ragged breaths, before finally being able to speak. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look? Especially naked. Like this though,” he indicated at her cum-covered body with his eyes, “is _definitely_ more of a treat than I could have ever imagined.”

Amélie looked at her body, covered with his cum. She doesn't say anything at all towards him, not even a thank you for the slight compliment he had just given her. She didn’t know what to say, now that the thoughts from earlier returned to her. Instead, she weakly stood up, not grabbing his hand on the way and made her own way wordlessly towards the shower.   
  
She didn't want to spend much more time there, she just quickly rinsed his cum off of her body and cleaned herself up before shutting off the shower to grab the towel that was next to her uniform. Amélie quickly threw on her casuals and grabbed her things, making her way to the locker door, whose barricade gave out a lot easier than one might have expected. In the end, it seemed that Genji was never trapped here after all.   
  
_"I'll see you around"_ she stated weakly before leaving him in the room by himself. She had many things to think about, even if she did not tell him as such. She just hoped that he had enjoyed it as much as he had, and hopefully not treat her as she imagined that he might.

As she left, she frowned to herself and gazed over her shoulder at the door once more before walking out and finding her way home. As she did so, her hand went to her chest, where a warm glow could still be felt deep inside. Even if he did not feel the same, she would cherish that memory for the remainder of her life. With that thought, she allowed herself to smile, even if only a little bit, at the comforting thought amidst all the other relating this complicated young boy by the name of Genji Shimada.

* * * * * *

Genji entered the shower and washed clean of his own sweat. He did not linger long since there was still a chance of someone finding him in the female locker room like how he had found Amélie. He grabbed the convenient towel and wrapped himself up before sneaking back to the male locker room for the change of clothes that he had been going for initially when it had all began.   
  
As he got dressed, he couldn’t help but smile. As strange as it was, they had gotten a wonderful moment together. He’ll definitely be looking forward to next time. Until then though, he’ll simply enjoy the image of her nude body and the sweet moans of pleasures she had uttered in his mind. _That_ was something that he would definitely never forget.


End file.
